


Coming Home

by allthingsmagical



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Friendship, Mpreg, Post-War, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 23:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13669593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: After years of being away Severus comes home to just more than Harry.





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cathcer1984](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/gifts).



> An old story I found that is yet to be posted on here

Severus took a deep breath as he walked through the gates at Hogwarts. Looking up at the castle he couldn't believe he was actually happy to be back.  
  
  
When the war ended five years ago when Poppy had healed him as best she could not being able to do anything about the injury to his neck leaving scars, he had left. Talking to Minerva he decided to go and do whatever he wanted to do for however long with Minerva promising him he had a job to come back to should he want to come back.  
  
  
So Severus left and spent the next five years doing what he knew he deserved after spending over half of his life as a spy. Absolutely nothing. He left with no one knowing where he was. He sent a letter to Minerva once a month to let her know he was fine and hoping all was well where she was.  
  
  
With every letter he made sure it couldn't be traced back to him as he knew what would happen. After the war once people found out what he did and getting an order of Merlin first class he started to get letters.  
  
  
When he did he knew how Harry had felt all of those years. Harry... It was Harry who had come to see him everyday. Made sure he would eat, do the exercises he needed to with his throat. Day by day they got closer and became friends.  
  
  
When Poppy declared Severus well enough to leave he and Harry had shared a bottle of firewhiskey where one thing led to another. The following morning they both agreed to not repeat the performance and made sure it didn't affect their friendship. A week later Severus left.  
  
  
He got up that morning to all the fan mail and that decided it for him. He left. He knew Harry would be mad as he didn't say goodbye but he was hoping he would be forgiven for that. He didn't want to lose his friendship.  
  
  
As he got closer to the castle he saw Minerva waiting for him outside the doors. He expected as much when he wrote and told her he was coming back. As much as he enjoyed that time away he missed the one place that he knew was home to him, not only that... he missed Harry.  
  
  
“Severus.”  
  
  
“Minerva.” he said allowing the witch to hug him.  
  
  
“You want your job back Severus?”  
  
  
“If I can.”  
  
  
“You can. When I took someone on I told them it was only temporary. Fortunately he gave his notice before I could tell him I no longer needed him.”  
  
  
“Who was it?”  
  
  
“Peter Wenn. Said after nearly five years he couldn't do it anymore, we are glad to be rid of him. Did nothing but moan. Said he shouldn't be teaching seventeen year olds at his age.”  
  
  
“How old was he when he started?” Severus asked as they made their way to Minerva’s office.  
  
  
“He was twenty five. When he told me that I told him Harry does it and doesn't complain.”  
  
  
Severus stopped. “Harry teaches here?”  
  
  
“Yes. Did his eighth year whilst working under Dirk Stevens, took his N. E. W. Ts in May, got an outstanding on everything and four months later he was the new Defence Against The Dark Arts Professor.”  
  
  
“How is he Minerva?”  
  
  
“He was miserable when you left. Miserable, angry and then he settled. He got some news and never looked back. Every month he would come to me asking to read the letter you would send and read it and try his hardest to find out where you were. He would get so frustrated when he couldn't do it. After six months he gave up. He would read what you put hand me the letter back and go back to his rooms.”  
  
  
Severus nodded. “Does he know I am back then?”  
  
  
“He does. Are you going to see him when you leave here?”  
  
  
“Yes I need to see him and apologise for leaving how I did before settling into my own rooms.”  
  
  
“Well it is quite late I will let you get sorted and Severus... good luck. You might need it.”  
  
  
“What do you know Minerva?”  
  
  
“I know I am to let Harry tell you.”

* * *

Severus entered the Defence Against The Dark Arts classroom and kept walking until he reached the rooms where Harry now slept. Taking a deep breath he knocked, inwardly scowling at himself, why was he feeling nervous? It was just Harry. Never in his life had he felt nervous or scared so why now?  
  
  
When he heard footsteps on the other side of the door he stood straight and put on his ‘me Professor you student look’ of course that went as soon as Harry opened the door, his hair was slightly longer than he remembered as messy as always. It looked as though he had been running his hand through it. “Harry.” he sighed, a small smile on his face.  
  
  
“Hello Severus.” Harry replied sounding tired.  
  
  
“I see you never got out of the habit of running your fingers through your hair.”  
  
  
“I did. This is someone else.”  
  
  
“You’re not alone.” Severus stated.  
  
  
“No.”  
  
  
“I am happy you are with someone Harry. I just wanted to see you and apologise for leaving how I did. You deserved a goodbye. You knew I was leaving but to wake up that morning and find out I had left must have hurt.”  
  
  
“It did Severus. I don't understand why you couldn't let me or Minerva know where you were. You know us, who would we have told? What if something happened and we needed to get in contact?”  
  
  
“Did something happen?”  
  
  
“Yes. To me and I couldn't tell you as I had no idea where you were Severus.”  
  
  
“I’m sorry Harry, the last thing I want to happen is to lose your friendship. Have I?”  
  
  
“Yes and no. I don't know if we can just pick up where we left off. A lot has happened in three and a half years.”  
  
  
“I know. I am sorry Harry. I hope in time we can pick up where we left off.”  
  
  
Harry smiled. “As do I.” he said, hesitating before hugging Severus who wasted no time in hugging him back, not being able to stop himself from burying his nose in Harry’s hair and inhaling deeply.  
  
  
“Welcome home Severus.”  
  
  
“Thank you Harry. Good to be home.” Severus whispered, thinking standing here with Harry in his arms he truly was.  
  
  
Not wanting to but knew he had to Severus pulled back from Harry. “I just came to apologise I will let you get back to your partner.”  
  
  
Harry frowned. “Partner? What makes you think I have a partner?”  
  
  
“Well you said with your hair.”  
  
  
“Um Severus we need to talk.”  
  
  
“What abo -”  
  
  
“Daddy I want another story.” came a voice.  
  
  
Severus froze when he saw a boy no older than four stood there in his pyjamas holding tight on to his soft toy which was a lion. Dark straight hair, dark eyes pale face, the boy was his double in everything except his nose. “If you think that toy is to make my son be Gryffindor you will be disappointed.” Severus croaked when he found his voice.  
  
  
Harry smiled and turned slightly with his arms out. “Tobias come here baby.”  
  
  
Tobias came walking up to Harry and held his arms up to be picked up. “I will read you a story soon but first, remember who this is?”  
  
  
Tobias reached out and touched Severus’ face with his small hand, looking closely at him Tobias leaned over and with encouragement from Harry Severus took him and held him close to his chest watching Tobias closely as he rested his head on his left shoulder. “Father?”  
  
  
Harry smiled. “Yes baby your father.”  
  
  
Severus looked up. “How did he know?”  
  
  
“I have pictures. I haven't been able to tell you as there was no way of contacting you. I showed him photos letting him know who you are.”  
  
  
“Harry I’m sorry. I hate myself even more now.”  
  
  
“Please don't. Come in.”  
  
  
Walking in Severus sat down while Harry went and made a drink, by the time he made a drink for them both and walked back to the living area Severus was standing with Tobias still in his arms, his hair slightly messy. “Severus? What’s wrong?”  
  
  
“Can I put him to bed please?”  
  
  
Harry smiled as he placed the cups down. “Of course.” he said and led Severus to their sons room, standing by the door Harry watched as Severus lay their son down and tucked him in, kissing his forehead. “Good night son.” he whispered.  
  
  
When they were sure Tobias was asleep Harry quietly closed the door. “I won't be long, make yourself comfortable.” Harry said, gesturing the living area to Severus as he made his way to his bedroom.  
  
  
Harry closed the bedroom door behind him and leaned against it and let out a long breath. Severus, the man he still loved had come back, was just the other side of the door, he came to see him before doing anything else. Allowing himself a small smile Harry cast a patronus. “He is back Ron.” he said and watched as the silver stag disappeared through the wall.  
  
  
Changing into his pyjama bottoms Harry slipped a dressing gown round his shoulders and walked back into the living room to see Severus stood in front of the bookcase which was full of pictures of himself and Tobias over the years.  
  
  
“I know there are a lot.”  
  
  
“What is this contraption he is in?” Severus asked, pointing to one photo.  
  
  
Harry walked over and looked at the photo Severus was pointing to and laughed. “That is his bouncer, muggle invention, attach it to the door and he will sit and bounce in it for hours, doesn't half keep him happy, always giggling away as you can see. He has a gorgeous smile don't you think.”  
  
  
Severus smiled. “He does, he has your smile Harry.”  
  
  
Harry turned to look at Severus to see that Severus was looking straight back at him, the look he had in his eyes was the same look he had in his eyes that night, Harry found himself inching closer to Severus, raising up on tip toes as Severus moved closer to him. Their lips were inches apart, getting closer and closer, almost touching when...  
  
  
“Bastard!” came Hermione’s voice when the floo flared.  
  
  
Harry and Severus jumped apart, Severus turning around, Harry moving to stand in front of the potions master. “Hermione...”  
  
  
“No Harry.” She snapped before looking at Severus. “How dare you come walking back into his life. You didn't see the state Harry was in when you left. I did as I helped him get back to the Harry we all know and love, well, all except you as you just up and left.”  
  
  
The floo flared again, this time Ron stepping through. “Hermione.”  
  
  
“No Ron, he needs to hear this.”  
  
  
“Yes but not from you. Why do you think Harry sent the patronus to me and not you? Because I understand.”  
  
  
“You?”  
  
  
“Yes Hermione. Me and Harry don't just talk about quidditch while playing chess you know.”  
  
  
“If I may say something.” Severus said.  
  
  
“No.” Hermione snapped before looking at Harry. “We are here now, you don't have to be on your own with him.”  
  
  
Ron rolled his eyes behind his wife’s back. “Hermione Harry **wants** to be alone with Severus, how else can they talk?”  
  
  
Hermione rounded on her husband. “How would you know? Why would Harry tell you all this and not me?”  
  
  
“Because you like my mother would have mollycoddled him. ‘Oh poor Harry going through all that in the war and now this.’ I just did what Harry needed, I sat and listened.” he said.  
  
  
When Hermione turned back to face Severus and Harry, Ron took his wand out and Harry stepped forward when Hermione fainted, Ron catching her and putting her over his shoulder. “This is nights on the settee and no sex. You owe me big for this Harry, block your floo.”  
  
  
Harry laughed. “Thanks Ron.” he said, blocking his floo when Ron and a still unconscious Hermione left.  
  
  
“Sorry about that.” Harry said.  
  
  
“No need to apologise. You have very loyal friends who only have your best interests at heart.”  
  
  
“She couldn't have come at a worser time as well. She must have been with Ron when I sent the patronus. I only said you were back.”  
  
  
“Harry please there is no need to explain yourself. It is understandable to talk to someone.”  
  
  
Harry sighed. “I missed you Severus.”  
  
  
“And I you Harry. I don't deserve you due to how I left the way I did. If I could go back and change it I would, I woke up that morning, saw all that fan mail and that decided it for me.”  
  
  
“So you actually did what I have wanted to do countless of times after the war?”  
  
  
“I kept up with the news. Had I known you were pregnant I would have come straight back.”  
  
  
“I know you would have. I didn't let on that I was pregnant, didn't let the press know until Tobias was two weeks old. I chose a great time as well as the day it was announced in the papers that I was a parent and carried the child myself was also the day the last of the death eaters were finally rounded up so I just got half a page and most of that was a picture of me. All I told them was that my son Tobias was two weeks old, that I carried him and that he looks like his father.”  
  
  
“I am just glad he doesn't have my nose.”  
  
  
“Severus?”  
  
  
“Yes Harry?”  
  
  
“How we were before we were interrupted. Were you about to kiss me?”  
  
  
“Yes.” Severus breathed.  
  
  
“Why?”  
  
  
“Because I... I love you Harry. Always have. Always will.”  
  
  
“Always?”  
  
  
“Always.” Severus answered.  
  
  
Harry smiled. “I love you too Severus.” he answered before closing the gap between them, Harry lifted his arms up and threw them around Severus’ neck.  
  
  
Severus pulled back. “What about Hermione?”  
  
  
“What about her?”  
  
  
“Well she isn't exactly pleased to see me.”  
  
  
“Us being together has nothing to do with her, as long as I forgive you and want to be with you that is all that should matter, once she sees how happy you make me and our son she will soon come around.”  
  
  
“Are you sure? I don't want you falling out with your friends because of me.”  
  
  
“I won't Severus. If we do fall out then it is down to her as she refuses to let go and move on. Ron accepts us as he has sat and listened to me and just let me talk. That is why I sent him a Patronus as soon as you come back I was happy I had to tell him as he has sat and listened to me talk about you for three years.”  
  
  
“Weasley has surprised me, he has grown up a lot.”  
  
  
“That he has, now will you shut up and kiss me again please.”  
  
  
Severus let out a deep chuckle and drew Harry close to him and kissed him with all he had.

* * *

The next morning Harry and Severus were sat at the small kitchen table with their son Tobias who was very happy eating his toast in taking it in turns with eating a spoonful of cereal.  
  
  
“Does he always do this?” Severus asked as he watched his son.  
  
  
Harry laughed. “When he can't decide what to eat for breakfast yes. I don't mind though, as long as he eats something.”  
  
  
Just as Severus began to chuckle the door opened and Hermione walked in followed closely by Ron. “See love they are having their breakfast still and they look happy, they have sorted things.”  
  
  
“Don't you even dare talk to me after what you did to me last night Ronald.”  
  
  
“Ronald?” Harry asked before looking at his friend. “You are in trouble.”  
  
  
“It’s your fault.” he said as he walked up to the table and took a piece of toast.  
  
  
“Me? I didn't tell or ask you to stun your wife.”  
  
  
“No but you did send me the patronus telling me Severus was back.”  
  
  
“Because you asked me to.”  
  
  
Severus looked up. “I want to thank you for looking after Harry and listening to him when I left. I never should have left.”  
  
  
Ron shrugged. “He’s my friend I will do anything for him.”  
  
  
“If he didn't sleep with him and then just leave we wouldn't have had to!” Hermione snapped as she walked over and sat down on the empty seat, smiling at Tobias. “Morning trouble.”  
  
  
Tobias smiled. “Why you mad at father?” he asked.  
  
  
“He upset your daddy a while ago.”  
  
  
Tobias looked at his daddy who was smiling while holding hands with his father. “But daddy happy now.”  
  
  
“Yes. See a four year old gets it ‘Mione why can't you.”  
  
  
Hermione glared at her husband. “Wafer thin ice.” she warned.  
  
  
“Hermione you need to get past this me and Severus talked about it all, we have sorted it out, he explained why he left and I understand. I would have done the same if I could.”  
  
  
“Done what?”  
  
  
“How many times have I woke up and been bombarded with letters from fans, people wanting me and me just wanting to escape and run away. All Severus did is do what I couldn't do as I had a madman to fight.”  
  
  
“He left you pregnant Harry.”  
  
  
“I didn't know, if I did I would have come straight back. I didn't know I had a child until I saw him last night.” Severus said.  
  
  
“Well if you left word of your whereabouts...”  
  
  
“Hermione if he did sooner or later others would know and fans would find him again. Besides he has been fighting Voldemort since he was sixteen put his life on the line constantly risked more than any of us did if it was me I would have done exactly the same, gone off to a secluded place close myself off from the rest of the world to have what I deserve, peace and quiet and time to do what never had the chance to do.”  
  
  
“Wouldn't have slept with someone and broken his heart by leaving straight after though would you Harry.”  
  
  
Ron moved forwards and picked Tobias up. “Looks like you have finished, why don't we go and play hide and seek.”  
  
  
“In the castle?”  
  
  
“In the Gryffindor dormitory and common room, come on.” he said and with a pleading look given to his wife Ron left with Tobias.  
  
  
**_Epilogue_**  
  
  
Seven year old Tobias woke up and jumped down from his bed and ran into his parents room, he opened the door and frowned when he saw that his daddy was laying across the bed horizontally, fast asleep and his father was sat up, his back against the headboard, his legs crossed and a book open in his lap, his head lolling to one side as he was sleeping also.  
  
  
He walked over to his father’s side of the bed and started tapping his father’s knee.  
  
  
Severus woke and immediately groaned from the aches and pains he felt with sleeping sat up with his legs crossed, he looked across at his husband and saw him sleeping soundly, as slowly and as quietly as he could he turned to the edge of the bed and gently stretched his legs out, wincing at the pain.  
  
  
“Why were you sleeping like that father?”  
  
  
“Because with your daddy being seven months pregnant it is difficult for him to get comfortable enough to sleep so I sleep however I can.” Severus stood up and stretched before picking Tobias up. “Come on son lets leave your dad to sleep and get some breakfast.” he said as he walked out of the room, picking his dressing gown up on the way out.  
  
  
Harry woke up and smiled when he could smell breakfast cooking, he lifted his head and looked at how he was sleeping and groaned. “Not again,” he sighed as he moved around and tried to get up.  
  
  
When he got fed up of trying he grunted in annoyance. “Kreacher!” he called.  
  
  
Severus who had just placed a plate of food in front of his son looked up towards the bedroom door.  
  
  
“Daddy awake?”  
  
  
“Yes. Kreacher.” he called.  
  
  
The house elf appeared in front of Severus. “Can master Severus be waiting? Kreacher is to be helping master Harry out of bed.”  
  
  
“Kreacher I will do that can you watch Tobias for us please he is just about to start his breakfast.”  
  
  
“But master Harry-”  
  
  
“Will be fine just look after my son until me and Harry join you both.”  
  
  
“Yes master Severus.”  
  
  
When Severus walked away Kreacher walked over to the table and started to set it for when Harry and Severus came back out. Tobias sat watching him as he started to eat. “Kreacher?” he asked.  
  
  
“Is young master being alright?” Kreacher asked.  
  
  
“No. Can't you call me by my name?”  
  
  
“Kreacher can learn to try....Tobias.”  
  
  
Tobias smiled and went back to eating his food.  
  
  
“Harry you need only call me that is what I am here for.” Severus said as he moved over to help his husband get up off of the bed.  
  
  
“Severus I saw how I woke up so I know how you did. It is because of me you woke up in pain.”  
  
  
Severus gave a deep chuckle. “And it is because of me that you are like this as it is me who came in you several times.” he answered.  
  
  
Harry was about to laugh when he felt a sharp pain shoot right across his stomach, he placed his hands on his stomach and cried out in pain looking at his husband with a panicked look on his face. “Oh Severus I can't be I am two months early!”  
  
  
Severus hurried forwards and supported Harry. “We’ll get you to Poppy.” he looked over his shoulder. “Kreacher!” he yelled.  
  
  
Kreacher appeared in front of them and his eyes widened when he saw Harry. “Master is having baby too early!”  
  
  
“Kreacher I need you to explain to Tobias that Harry is about to have the baby and that he will be staying with his auntie Hermione and uncle Ron until I come and fetch him.”  
  
  
Kreacher nodded. “Kreacher be doing that master, Kreacher go now.” he said and ran from the room.  
  
  
Kreacher ran into the kitchen and hurried over to Tobias. “Is master Tobias finished in his eating?” he asked as he quickly began to pack some of Tobias’ things.  
  
  
“No master, I don't like it.”  
  
  
“Sorry sir Kreacher doesn't have time to learn as Kreacher needing to be getting young master ready to stay with his aunt Hermione and her Wheezy as Dobby calls him. Master Harry is having baby early and you need to stay with them until master Severus comes to get you.”  
  
  
Severus banged the door to the hospital wing open. “Poppy!” he shouted at the top of his voice.  
  
  
“Severus calm down I have been here before with Tobias.” Harry said, holding tight onto Severus when he was hit with another sharp pain.  
  
  
“But I haven't, this is nothing like what the books say.”  
  
  
“Books? Severus no birth is like any books you read. I found that out with Tobias. Oh fuck!”  
  
  
“Poppy where are you?” Severus yelled.  
  
  
Poppy came bustling out of the side room seconds later, her eyes widening at Harry being held up by the potions master. “Oh Harry dear you are early.”  
  
  
“You think!” Harry snapped.  
  
  
Poppy sighed. “I see you are going to be just as pleasant this time around. Severus get him on the bed while I get the potions I will need.”

* * *

Two hours later Harry was sat up in bed holding close his and Severus baby girl. “Just like Tobias I think she will have the best of both of us in her.”  
  
  
Severus smiled and kissed the top of Harry’s head. “That she will, like Tobias is my double looks like this gorgeous girl will be her daddy’s double. What are we going to call her?”  
  
  
“Your turn with this one Severus. I named Tobias.” Harry looked down as Severus lifted his hand to stroke his daughters cheek with a single finger. “I’m sorry I broke your fingers, Poppy was taking her time with the pain relief potions.”  
  
  
“That’s fine Harry, Poppy mended them. I am so proud of you.” He pressed his lips to the top of Harry’s messy hair. “I will go and get Tobias, he will want to meet his baby sister.”  
  
  
“He is going to be so excited.”  
  
  
“He will be.” Severus agreed. “Jumping on the bed wanting to see Lily.”  
  
  
“Lily? Lily Snape. Thank you... Severus, before you fetch Tobias...”  
  
  
“Yes?”  
  
  
“Five more minutes?”  
  
  
Severus smiled and held his husband close. “Five more minutes.” he whispered, running his fingers through Harry’s hair soothingly which was making the younger man in his arms eyes droop, not long before he was joining their daughter in the land of sleep.  
  
  
“Five more minutes.” he repeated.  
  
  
**_The end._**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comment or kudos?


End file.
